Legacy of Kain Wiki:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain transcript/Story
Transcript Players (in order of appearance) *A Wizard/The [[Balance Guardian (martyr)|martyred Balance Guardian]] *A Wizard/The [[Dimension Guardian (martyr)|martyred Dimension Guardian]] *A Wizard/Final Wizard/The [[Energy Guardian (martyr)|martyred Energy Guardian]] *A Wizard/The [[Nature Guardian (martyr)|martyred Nature Guardian]] *[[Vorador]] (voiced by [[Paul Lukather]]) *[[Malek]] (voiced by [[Neil Ross]]) *[[Mortanius]] (voiced by [[Tony Jay]]) *[[Ariel]] (voiced by [[Anna Gunn]]) *The [[Hylden Lord|Unspoken/Dark Entity]] (voiced by [[Tony Jay]]) *The [[Barkeep]] *[[Kain]] (voiced by [[Simon Templeman]]) and Kain's voiceovers *[[Kain's assassins|Brigands/Kain's assassins]] *An Assassin/[[Kain's assassin]] *[[Irmok]] *[[Nupraptor]] (voiced by [[Richard Doyle]]) *The Oracle of Nosgoth/[[Moebius]] (voiced by [[Richard Doyle]]) *[[Bane]] (voiced by [[Paul Lukather]]) *[[DeJoule]] (voiced by [[Anna Gunn]]) *[[Anarcrothe]] (voiced by [[Richard Doyle]]) *[[Azimuth]] (voiced by [[Anna Gunn]]) *A [[Courtier]] *[[Ottmar]] (voiced by [[Neil Ross]]) *[[Elzevir]] (voiced by [[Neil Ross]]) *A crowd of peasants *[[William]] (voiced by [[Tony Jay]]) *The [[Leader]] of the vampire hunters [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: The Failure of the Circle Dialogue: [[Ziegsturhl]] [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: Kain in the Abyss Dialogue: The [[Cemetery]] Dialogue: [[Ziegsturhl]] Dialogue: [[Blood Omen wilderness regions#Region north of Ziegsturhl|Region north of Ziegsturhl]] [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: Ghost of the Pillars Dialogue: The [[Pillars of Nosgoth]] Dialogue: [[Nachtholm]] Dialogue: [[Steinchencröe]] Dialogue: [[Vasserbünde]] Dialogue: [[Nupraptor's Retreat]] Dialogue: The [[Pillars of Nosgoth]] Dialogue: [[Coorhagen]] Dialogue: [[Blood Omen wilderness regions#Region north of Coorhagen|Region north of Coorhagen]] Dialogue: [[Malek's Bastion]] Dialogue: The [[Pillars of Nosgoth]] Dialogue: [[Malek's Bastion]] Dialogue: The [[Oracle's Cave]] [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: The Oracle Dialogue: The [[Lake of the Dead]] Dialogue: The [[Termogent Forest]] Dialogue: [[Vorador's Mansion]] [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: The Vampire Vorador Dialogue: [[Vorador's Mansion]] Dialogue: [[Uschtenheim]] Dialogue: The [[Pillars of Nosgoth]] Dialogue: The [[Ruined Land]] Dialogue: [[Blood Omen wilderness regions#Region south of Dark Eden|Region south of Dark Eden]] Dialogue: [[Dark Eden]] Dialogue: The [[Dark Eden Castle]] [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: The Great Duel Dialogue: Confronting Bane and DeJoule Dialogue: The [[Dark Eden Castle]] Dialogue: The [[Pillars of Nosgoth]] Dialogue: The [[Long and Winding Road]] Dialogue: [[Avernus]] Dialogue: [[Avernus Cathedral]] Dialogue: The [[Pillars of Nosgoth]] Dialogue: The [[Lake of Serenity]] Dialogue: [[Blood Omen wilderness regions#Region north of Willendorf|Region north of Willendorf]] Dialogue: [[Willendorf]] [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: The Court of the Last Hope Dialogue: [[Willendorf Castle]] Dialogue: [[Stahlberg]] Dialogue: The [[House of the Dollmaker]] Dialogue: [[Willendorf Castle]] [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: The Battle of the Last Stand Dialogue: The [[Battle of the Last Stand]] Dialogue: The [[Land of the Nemesis]], [[pre-Blood Omen era]] [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: Nuremburg Dialogue: The [[Land of the Nemesis]], [[pre-Blood Omen era]] Dialogue: The [[stronghold of William the Just]], [[pre-Blood Omen era]] Dialogue: The [[stronghold of William the Just]], [[second timeline|new timeline]] Dialogue: The [[Land of the Nemesis]], [[second timeline|new timeline]] Dialogue: [[Stahlberg]], [[second timeline|new timeline]] Dialogue: [[Blood Omen wilderness regions#Region south of Stahlberg|Region south of Stahlberg]], [[second timeline|new timeline]] [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: A Vampire's End Dialogue: The [[vampire hunters' keep]] [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: The Last of the Few Dialogue: The [[vampire hunters' keep]] [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: Full Circle [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: The Pillar of Death Dialogue: The [[Pillars of Nosgoth]] [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: Damned if you do [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: Kain Kong [[Dark Chronicle (term)|Dark Diary]]: Happy Happy Joy Joy